Of the Light
by Marquard
Summary: A series of stories of the Light of Hyrule. Companion piece to From the Shadows.
1. Unseen Kindness

_A great woman, Impa, opened this village to us poor folk."_

* * *

**_Unseen Kindness_**

"Get out of the way!" A man grumbled as he dashed past. The few rupees the beggar had collected tumbled from his hands, scattering on the stones of Castle Town.

The ragged beggar hunched over and slowly started to collect the rupees. He couldn't move very fast. He had never been able to.

"Look it's the Moblin!"

"Get him!"

A small stone struck the ground next to the man. He turned his head. The group of boys shrieked in mock terror and ran away laughing.

"He's going to eat us!"

"Run away!"

The man put a hand on his knee stood very slowly.

It didn't matter if he was slow. It didn't matter if he was ugly. It didn't matter if he wasn't liked by others. It didn't matter if he wasn't normal.

It didn't matter.

He counted the few rupees he had managed to collect. He had to make sure they were all there.

Six rupees.

This might be the best he could do.

The man stumped away from his spot near the fountain in the center of the town.

It was a busy day as usual. The city was bursting with people, goods, and energy. Sunlight beat down on the hordes of shopper who swarmed around stalls, each clamoring to outdo their comrades. The astringent smell of sweat was mixed with the aroma of grilled Cucco. A fine cloud of dust and dirt seemed to permanently grace the ground as shoppers hurriedly rushed this way and that. The harsh calls of street vendors over the white noise of the shoppers' chatting created an awful cacophony of sound...

It was such a nice day.

The man tromped slowly through the square. Constantly bobbing his head and apologizing whenever he got in someone's way. Occasionally his apology was met with an annoyed glare before they moved on. More often than not, he was simply ignored. More like intentionally ignored.

No one wanted to look at his lopsided face with his slack-jawed gaping mouth.

The residents of Castle Town never knew where to look when they actually gave him a passing glance. His eyes had a tendency to point in almost opposite directions.

His father used to tell him he could just see more of the world that way.

The man slumped into a back alley in between a stall that sold fabric and one that sold stuff in bottles.

The instant he was in the shadows of the alley, the noise level dropped conspicuously. The roar of the shoppers was now quieted to a hushed whisper, as if they were but a distant memory. It was cold in the alley way, but the shade was welcomed after standing in the sun for so long.

The soft shuffling sound of his footsteps echoed off the gray stone walls of the empty alley. A few rats skittered away into their hole as he approached. Empty pots filled with stagnant rain water and weeds littered the doorways. A dog barked from an upstairs window somewhere before it was quieted. Tattered and well-mended clothes hung from clotheslines strung between the buildings in an attempt to dry them in the sun that never reached here. The buildings had been built haphazardly in this neglected part of the town, as if the city couldn't be bothered with proper planning. Even narrower alleys branched off the one he now trudged, creating mazes that would be impossible to traverse without a good sense of direction. It wasn't too uncommon for those who wandered in here to be lost for what would seem like days. There were so many dead ends.

It was kind of nice back here.

Peaceful even.

The man limped along, turning into one of the branching paths. He stopped at a small run down home. The walls had long since fallen into disrepair. Gaping holes had made themselves known in the stonework. Only the Goddesses know what lurked in the tiny crevices and niches. Bright yellow eyes peered out at the man as he hobbled along.

The sun was now high in the sky, lighting up the alley with a blinding light. A slight scuffling noise ahead caught his attention. He moved toward the large alcove he had been looking for. The bright light of the sun cast the alcove in sharp relief, making it impossible to see what dwelled within.

"Good afternoon." The man said slowly kneeling down. His knees popped with the effort. "How are you today?"

There was the quiet sound of something moving in the shadows.

"I guess I'm bit out of practice," the man said pulling the rupees from his worn-out pants pocket. "It's not much, but here."

He deposited the rupees in a neat pile.

"I used to be able to get a lot more back in the day, but this should be able to buy you something to eat at the very least."

A small pale hand emerged from the shadows and moving toward the offering. The man grinned his lopsided grin, revealing missing teeth. The few teeth he did have were misshapen.

The hand retracted quickly.

"Oh no need to be afraid. My face if frightening, but I am not a bad person!" He said scratching his head. "Well I just wanted to let you know that I know what it's like." He smiled broadly, "If you ever want to live somewhere else go to the village just southeast of here."

There was no response. Just the brightly glittering rupees sitting in a neat pile.

The man got to his feet awkwardly, "I hope you have a nice day." He turned and trudged back the way he came.

"Th-thank you," a cracked dry voice said.

The man turned around and smiled another lopsided grin and waved, then he set off. It was a long trek back home.

It didn't matter if he was slow. It didn't matter if he was ugly. It didn't matter if he wasn't liked by others. It didn't matter if he wasn't normal. It didn't matter that he probably needed the rupees just as much as the child in the alley.

It didn't matter.

**/\**

**/\/\**

All that mattered was that he had a home. That he had a small bit of happiness. That he had hope.

That was all that mattered.

Dampe smiled all the way back to Kakariko village.

* * *

If you are more inclined to the shadows of Hyrule, please take a look at my other fanfiction _**From the**_**Shadows**


	2. In Perfect Harmony

_"The rising sun will_ _eventually set, A newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun... Give peaceful rest to the living dead."_

* * *

**_In Perfect Harmony_**

Ho ho ho my dear brother, we've done it again.

Most certainly! We brothers were chosen for a reason! Others just don't _measure_ up!

If only we could find enough _staff_ to help us in our endeavors to study the mysterious powers of the Royal Family. Perhaps we wouldn't have passed on in such a drastic manner. What a shame that no one will ever hear our musical genius.

Far too true dear brother. None can compare to our talent! But even with all our genius we did have some _minor_ setbacks.

Now now, don't sell yourself short. To be able to turn sun to moon and moon to sun! This is a _major_ development all things considered.

And to think! The _prelude_ to all of this was just the mere thought of the importance of _time_.

We were so excited to experiment with the mystic powers. _Time_ is important, no matter how you look at it. And how silly were we to think! That the passing of the sun and the moon were two different things! Should have known better than to try and summon the sun and moon at the same time! Really! To bring light to the darkest places!

Give it a _rest_, already.

My apologizes, dear brother. I couldn't contain myself. My feelings have built up with such a _crescendo_.

You'd do well to remain _mute_ for the moment. How else can we tell them about our glorious creation!

Don't use that _tone_ with me! Have you forgotten who is your elder?

Ah, do forgive me. I didn't mean to _harp_ on you about it.

Could you _repeat_ that?

I said...ah! You trickster! Such a _treble_-maker.

Most excellent retort! Wordplay is certainly your _forte_!

Persistence is _key_, dear brother.

**=( /\ )=**

**=( )=**

**m/ \m**  
Oh dear me, we need to _scale_ down our banter.  
It certainly _snared_ away the attention of our dear listener.  
Indeed. But while some of our jokes are pretty _Sharp_, a few just fall _Flat_.

* * *

There are a lot of puns in there.


	3. Journal of a Captive

_Blimey! Where is he? That spoiled child is off playin' hooky again! A child his age has no business searching for fairies...!_

* * *

**_Journal of A Captive_**

_-Volume 0-_

Tingle's a tad upset about all that has happened hereabouts!

If you're going to kick a fairy around a bit, you'd better not kick him when he's down!

Why does noone believe poor Tingle? Fairies do exist! And Tingle is going to become a fairy! Yes he is!

Tingle will turn in to a fairy! He will he will!

…But first, Tingle needs funds. Rupees make the world go round after all...

_-Volume 1-_

_Mother and Child Isle_

Tingle had an encounter with a charming lady fairy! It was fate! Destiny!

Tingle was sneaking along above her with my trusty red balloon (it will just have to do until I get my fairy wings!). The lady went into the woods... and never came out! Tingle waited a loooooong time to see the lady fairy again, but she didn't appear. Trusty red balloon wouldn't be able to get out from the isle. Must return with more supplies.

The merchant on this island just shook his head at poor Tingle. He said that I must be imagining things.

But surely she's a fairy, because she's too adorable for her own good!

Tingle has heard about a device at Windfall. Maybe Tingle can... procure it somehow and prove that Miss Fairy is real! Then they'll all have to believe me!

_-Volume 2-_

_Windfall Island_

Tingle has arrived at Windfall Island, the village where Tingle can find a Picto Box!

There are many children on Windfall, they always seem to be running around. Don't they have school?

Tingle bets that they're all ditching school, no doubt playing some charming game.

Ooh!

Tingle wants to play, too!

If Tingle discovers the kids' whereabouts, they will let Tingle join in on the fun!

Tingle will search 'til his eyes are bloodshot and weary!

_-Volume 3-_

_Windfall Island_

Tingle hears that the little boys are very misbehaved.

No wonder, they wouldn't let Tingle play. Even after Tingle tried his hardest to find all the hiding spots. They said Tingle was _cheating!_ Tingle didn't cheat. He only used his trusty red balloon to scour the island.

Hmph!

Oh no! Tingle mustn't stoop to such angry thoughts!

Tingle once heard that little boys and girls who behave get to meet fairies.

Tingle will do his best to be kind, and maybe he'll meet Miss Fairy face to face!

Here's a good deed! I'll ask them to play again, this time Tingle won't use his trusty red balloon! And when I win I'll ask them to help me with photographing Miss Fairy!

Praise my kindness!

_-Volume 4-_

_Windfall Island_

Tingle got stuck on a ledge after finding one little boy behind the bomb house. It was so... scary!

Tingle must write this all down so that he remembers to never promise to not use his trusty red balloon again!

I will gracefully fly among the clouds, dancing with such joy!

(At least until I get my wings!)

One good thing came from all this, the little boys have let me join their fun! They are not so bad! Tingle gained their respect by not using his balloon to get down from the scary high ledge. He didn't break his promise even after spending the night on the scary ledge.

Now the boys have promised to help Tingle get the Picto Box so he can take a picture of Miss Fairy!

_-Volume 5-_

_Mother and Child Isle_

Ooh, those nice little boys! They helped Tingle _get_ the Picto Box! So kind! Now Tingle can take many pictographs! Trees! Animals! Buildings! People!

Pictographs for everyone!

Tingle will take many pictographs. Those boys were very useful in 'borrowing' the Picto Box from the Picto Box man. Maybe he will give the boys a pictograph of Miss Fairy as a thank you.

Perfect!

Tingle is so kind!

_-Volume 6-_

_Windfall Island_

WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Tingle's been had!

Someone's stolen his precious pictograph of Miss Fairy!

This village is filled to the brim with thieves!

It's not fair...

When Tingle finally succeeded in stealing the Picto Box he desired for so long! Not only that but Tingle's precious pictograph of Miss Fairy was taken as well. It took Tingle many days to get the pictograph!

And now Tingle has been imprisoned in this dreadful place!

Poor Tingle.

Tingle has been imprisoned, but Tingle will not give in easily! Tingle refuses give this wondrous box to his captors! As long as the Picto Box is safe Tingle can return and take another pictograph of Miss Fairy!

Tingle has decided to hide it here in the cell. He will make a maze and hide it! Yes! Then he willl escape by tunneling out!

But it would be dangerous to escape with the Picto Box. Yes... Tingle will escape from this prison, and shall one day return to recover the Picto Box.

Yes! That is a good plan!

Tingle has been singing as he works. Magic words that once turned a boy into a fairy.

**/\**

**/\/\**

_Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah! _

_...These are the magic words that Tingle created himself. _

_Don't steal them!_

* * *

Never again will I write a story from Tingle's perspective. He's just too weird I can't get into his head space... But here's the story of how he got stuck in that little cell in the first place and why Lenzo has a Legendary Pictograph of the Great Fairy. I always suspected that Lenzo was a hack.


	4. A Story of Fantastication

_"Find your very own storehouse of dreams!"_

* * *

**A Story of Fantastication**

"Greetings and salutations, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the kingdom of hopes and fondest dreams! In this place you can taste the life and joys of circus stars from around the world! With amazing stunts that boggle the mind!

It is our EARNEST hope that you find delight watching our resident cannon expert to build a cannon from scratch only to send his dear and only brother flying though the sky!

So ladies and gentleman gather round, gather round and buy your tickets before time runs out! But be warned this act is veeery dangerous and not for the faint of heart!

Step right up! It's only 20 Rupees! Who's up to see the great challenge these two brothers face?!"

Purlo smiles broadly brandishing a rather fancy cane at the poster depicting two clowns and a cannon in ridiculously bright colors.

Curious onlookers who had only cast him sidelong glances, pretending not to be interested, had turned into a small crowd. People were clogging the narrow alley as they handed over rupees for tickets.

"Yes, yes! Come one, come all!" Purlo said barely able to mask his greed as he shoved rupees into a large bag. "The grand spectacle will take place tomorrow in Hyrule field. Our daring duo is much too daring for the likes of the palace guards. They would close us down if they found out, so keep a lid on this or there won't be a show!"

Fyer mumbled as he tried to keep up with the scrabbling hands all trying to claim their tickets.

"Fyer!" Purlo said rounding on the clown, "Can't you be a little more enthusiastic? We've got customers~" he said in a singsong voice, hissing through his teeth.

"Whee..." Fyer said throwing a handful of tickets into the air.

Purlo snatched the remaining tickets from Fyer's hands, "If you're not going to do your job right, you'll be expecting a pay cut for this week."

"Whee...?" Fyer tried again shrugging his shoulders.

Purlo's smile was tightening his face, highlighting his high cheekbones. "I'll deal with you later." He looked rather like a menacing skull with his too tight skin and too thin face.

Fyer sighed heavily. It wasn't anything new.

"Ah don't sweat it, partner." Falbi said nudging his brother in the side and beaming widely as he passed people their tickets in comical ways. He fanned out the tickets, "Pick a ticket any ticket!" Falbi said grinning and raising an eyebrow, earning a few good laughs from the customers.

"Besides, partner." The cheerful clown said, throwing an arm over Fyer's shoulders, "You're not the one being shot out of a cannon, so don't sweat it!" He passed a customer a ticket from behind his back, doing a quick spin as it left his hand.

"Hurrrm... I suppose..."

"Not only that!" Falbi said pulling a ticket from behind a customer's ear, "We'll have enough money saved up soon!"

"Hurrrm..." Fyer said again.

"Ah!" Fyer said, his clown makeup emphasizing the wide smile that split his face, "Was that a hint of a smile?" Fyer sidled over to his brother's side to lean against him, "Come on, come on, partner. That was a smile wasn't it?"

"..."

"Don't tell me?" Falbi said holding a bouquet of tickets out to the waiting customers, "Are you actually gonna to enjoy shooting me outta cannon?" Falbi was instantly back at his brother's side, poking Fyer's cheek. "You are, aren't you, partner?"

"..."

"Well isn't he a cheeky one, ladies and gents?" Falbi said pinching and stretching his brother's face, "This guy actually gonna enjoy shootin' his poor younger brother outta cannon! Can you imagine!"

The crowd laughed.

"Hrrrm..." Fyer said.

"Ah! There it was again! He smiled!" Falbi shuffled over to a customer and leaned conspiratorily toward the laughing man, "He really is going to enjoy shooting me out of a cannon! The horror!"

Fyer cast a glance over to Purlo, but Purlo said nothing. Falbi was riling up the crowd, and that was always good for business.

"You see..." Falbi said sighing heavily, "my dear brother has always had a thing for shooting things. When we were little he would build a catapults, but he was never satisfied." Falbi wrapped an arm around the shoulder of a woman and waved his other hand in a large arc. "Imagine if you will. A young Falbi! Unfulfilled! Depressed! Dejected! ...Well, more so than he is today if you can imagine, partner!"

Falbi danced away, and posed dramatically with one foot on top of a nearby crate. "Then he discovered the magic of gunpowder and explosives! Since that fateful day Fyer set out on a quest to learn all he could about pyrotechnics!" Falbi jumped from his perch and sidled next to his brother, "And what better place than the circus, ladies and gents? Now he gets the chance to shoot his one and only dear brother through the sky."

"Hrrrm... well you were the one who volunteered to be shot through the sky."

"True, partner. Too true!" Falbi spun and dropped into a bow, "You see ladies and gents, I too have a dream. A wonderful dream to fly through the sky!" Falbi smiled and looked up to the sliver of sky that cut through the gray silhouettes of the buildings that encased the alleyway. "And soon that dream will be realized! Oh to fly through the sky like the great birds of legend!"

"You make it sound so... fantastical..." Fyer deadpanned, peeling his brother from his side.

"It's so much more than fantastical, partner!" Falbi said dancing away and collecting rupees. "Our story is a story of fantastication!"

"Fantastication! Exactly!" Purlo cut in, smiling and rubbing his hands together, "So come see our dear Falbi fulfill his wonderful dream! Only 50 rupees ladies and gents! 50 rupees to see the start of a new dream for the clown brothers!"

Rupees practically came flying into Purlo's outstretched hands.

"Yes, yes, remember to keep a lid on this, ladies and gents. Wouldn't want to Royal Guard to find out about all this or there won't be a show!" Purlo said dramatically raising a finger to his lips. "No refunds," he added quickly.

The show was a raving success, much to Purlo's delight. Falbi finally got his chance to fly like the birds of old. And Fyer finally got to shoot his brother out of a cannon.

And they got to do it time and time again. It was a wonderful time (excluding Purlo's incessant gripes about profits). But like all wonderful things, they must end.

Falbi and Fyer's sensational circus performance ended with a bang. One teeny tiny little miscalculation had Falbi flying through the sky and consequently through straw roof of the stables of the Royal Guards.

Fyer after realizing his mistake went instantly to his brother's side.

The two brothers were captured and were going to be sentenced to a terrible punishment. A punishment so terrible it was equivalent to dying. They were to be banned from all endeavors of cannons, gunpowder, flying, and all forms of air-travel both aided or unaided and were never again to attempt such a dangerous act within the confines of any inhabited area, nor to ever perform their act for profit ever again.

Fortunately for the brothers as they faced a fate worse than death, a kindly man from the castle had need of their unique talents. He pulled some strings and pardoned the two clowns of their crime.

The catch?

They were banned from the circus... although Fyer didn't seem to mind so much, and were sent to work on a project.

This particular... scholar of the castle was immensely interested in their form of 'air travel'. Specifically he was interested in finding a way to travel an impassable desert at world's end.

**/****\**

**/\/\**

Purlo's punishment?

There wasn't one.

He ran away the instant he smelled trouble. But he never did find an act fantastical enough to replace them.

* * *

Ok I'll admit it I got kind a lazy toward the end, but I didn't want this to be a long chapter. Writing Fyer is not the most... interesting thing in the world. At least Falbi makes up for it. Also apologizes on the lateness of this chapter. I kept getting Fyer and Falbi's names confused for some odd reason...


	5. Big Fish in a Small Pond

"KEH!"

* * *

_**A Big Fish in a Small Pond**_

'Hoy! Hold it right there, small fry!

I don't know where you got the time to be dallying about like this...

But it looks to me like you've got a kingdom to save and you're wasting your time tryin' to catch a Fishman!

It's a waste of time! In fact, it's almost an insult! If you ask me, you're better off scattering some bait on the water 'stead of trying to catch fish with that outdated piece of equipment.

…

I don't care what the bald man told you! I'm telling you that you're wasting your time! I'm trying to be nice here!

Don't give me that look! It makes you look like a moblin or summat'.

Just listen, OK? I'm here to teach you what I know about fishing, so give that here! ...Sometime today, small fry!

There's a trick to fishing in these here parts, ya see. There's a fish, a real big guy, who always lurks around the big log over there. Ya see that one, right there... Try and catch that guy if you wanna prove that you're worth your salt!

But I doubt you'll ever get to see him, small fry- unless you manage to actually learn the great art of fishing, that is...

'Cause you won't be catching him otherwise!

Here's what I'll do, since I'm feeling so generous: I'll keep this quiet and I won't spread the news that you're going around trying to catch my fellow fish. Just keep away from my brethren. Good bunch of fish. They look just like me... 'cept not as handsome a course.

But those other fish... nah they just crowd up the pond, real brutes and not too bright. Just keep practicing in the reeds over there, you'll get more prizes from baldy over there too. Trust me, this is good advice, fry.

See, the baiting process allows you to lure them in, watch real careful now... I HIGHLY recommend you quit your starin' and start practicing.

You're definitely going to need more practice to help you catch that big guy. I can't emphasize that enough, fry. You NEED to practice.

If you don't keep at it, you'll never get the heart shaped prize that baldy's got! Now don't say I never did anything for you, fry!

You'd better be thankful for the advice I've given you! I'm serious

**/\**

**/\/\**

Hey where you going, fry?

What? … Oh sure_._

_Now _you're going to go save Hyrule. Keh! Well good riddance!

* * *

A very short chapter, but I didn't think you'd want to listen to 1000 words of fishing advice...


	6. Words from the Wise

"_Y'know, laddie, I've seen some odd things, but nothing so odd as this one island."_

* * *

**_Words from the Wise_**

So there's no wind today you say? There's just no way, laddie, there's just no way. Here, pull yerself up a chair and ol' Candy here'll tell you about a time when the winds would change faster than Zunari's shop expanded.

Y'know, a long time ago there the winds wouldn't change all that much. I'd stand out on the pier like I still do, and I'd think back to all the times, I went on my adventures. Ah... those were the days, laddie, those were the days.

Anyway, back to my story.

It was a day just like any other, y'know. The wind was blowing to the west. Ah, west... There's a mighty interesting island due west of here. Aye, so there is. But that's not the point!

I was standin' there at my usual spot on the pier, just lookin' out over the ocean, thinking about a time when I was young and roamin' the seas. When all a' sudden the wind just went and changed directions. It was like magic I tell ya! Magic, laddie! Wouldn't of believed it if I hadn't been there myself.

Threw an ol' sailor like me for quite a bit of a loop, I'll tell ya that! Aye!

But these days no one wants to hear the ramblings of an old washed up sailor. Nah! My old mates just keep tellin me I'm just spewin' lies. They say I'm prone to... boasting a wee bit! Can you believe it! Me? Boasting?

I guess, it's not a place for old sailors like me to go prattlin' on any more, eh laddie?

**/\**

**/\/\**

...Huh? You want to know how old I am? Why?

I'll be 18 by the next new moon.

...What're you lookin' at me like that for?

* * *

Short, simple, and exactly what I get for using a random article button on the zelda wiki to decide today's topic.


End file.
